


Drabble: Red The Color Of My Pen.

by Lanna Michaels (lannamichaels)



Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - Schönberg/Boublil, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern, Comment Fic, Community: Making Hugo Spin (Les Mis Kink Meme), Crack, Drabble, Semicolons, Terrible Dirty Talk, Terrible Grammar Jokes, Things To Do With A BA In English, This Was Not In Marius's Roommate Agreement, grammar, punctuation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-25
Updated: 2013-04-25
Packaged: 2017-12-09 11:24:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/773661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lannamichaels/pseuds/Lanna%20Michaels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oh, yeah, baby, semi my colon hard.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drabble: Red The Color Of My Pen.

**Author's Note:**

> For [this prompt](http://makinghugospin.livejournal.com/13024.html?thread=7285728#t7285728) on the Les Mis kink meme: _Semicolons;-- that's it;-- that's the prompt._

"Oh, yeah, baby, semi my colon hard," Courfeyrac moans. "Right there between my clauses. Knock the commas right out of me. _Ohhh yeah_. Harder. You know exactly how I need it."

"I deserve hazard pizza for this," Marius says. He twirls his pen between his fingers. He doesn't drop it this time. "Do you want corrections or not?"

"Oooh, you're making me beg, I like begging," Courfeyrac arches his back, overbalances, and grabs the table to keep from falling. "Correct me, Monsieur Marius. I've been a very bad boy; I need _correction_."

"You're a terrible person," Marius informs him primly.


End file.
